Jave FangLance
Name: Jave Fanglance Age: 1000(Looks 29) Gender: Male Race: Shinigami Division: 10 Rank: Captain Physical Appearance (for things not listed below that your character has): '''Normal teeth but canines extend depending on how much power he is drawing from Kage Ookami. '''Hair Description: Thick, Dark Brown (almost black) Eyes: Dark Brown Skin tone: lightly tanned Height: 6’2” Weight: 180 lbs Clothes: Normal Soul Reaper uniform with the Captain’s Cloak on. Personality: Is extremely friendly, willing, and caring. Jave is reliable and hardworking. He’s understanding and open minded. He is liked by all. But is a strong fighter and will not stop until anything or anyone that threatens him or the one he cares for is dead. His anger is a very powerful one. Background: Born and raised in the Soul Society, Jave was always a good person even at a young age, where he once ended a huge brawl by persuading the two opposing gangs. After he joined the Soul Reaper Academy, he quickly graduated and joined the Fourth Squad. During that time he changed his last name from Hitsuguya to Fanglance due to the need to have a better relationship with his Zanpakto. After a few hundred years he left to join his Father’s Division, Squad Ten; which used to be captained by his Great Grandfather Toshiro Hitsuguya. He quickly rose through the ranks till he was a lieutenant. After his father resigned Jave became Captain Fanglance of Squad Ten and remained there. Though he was a great Captain, the other Captains felt that he harbored great evil somewhere. Zanpakto name: Kage Ookami (Shadow Wolf) Zanpakto description: Sealed- In the form of a normal Katana, the guard has claw like marks and twin, rectangle shaped hole (one on opposite sides of the guard) and the guard is made of gold...The wrapping of the handle is pitch-black and the handle is blood red. The wrapping style is in a stripe one. The sheath is ebony black and polished. The strap is made of chain and in the center of the chain is a wolf head shaped clip and is blood red. The sheath is designed so Jave can wear Kage Ookami on his back (like Toshiro) but upside down, so the handle .is facing down. On bottom of the handle is a bronze colored piece that looks like a pair of fangs. Shikai- Kage Ookami turns into an axe/sword hybrid, meaning the blade is in the form of multiple axe blades and the handle is mainly the same except for the piece at the bottom which is now in the shape of a diamond. The blades are different lengths, starting with the biggest on top and going smaller the farther you go down. There are seven blades total. The blades are detectable and are connected by harden shadow. The blades arced with their tips lining up evenly (except for the last one down, forming a guard like object). Each blade is sharp around its perimeter. The handle is the same as in the sealed form. The blades are pitch-black. The diamond shaped object at the bottom can open up making a flat four pointed star. Bankai- Kage Ookami splits, giving the wielder a suit of pitch-black armor in the form of a werewolf, which has an extremely high defense and a Kage Ookami with ten blades. Shikai release incantation: Rise from the Shadows …Kage Ookami! Shikai abilities and attacks: Abilities- · Can touch and damage shadows '' · Can turn itself into a shadow · Gives wielder control of shadows '''Bankai name': Akuma Kage Ookami (Demon Shadow Wolf) Bankai release incantation: Bankai…Akuma Kage Ookami Bankai abilities and attacks: Abilities- · Can turn the wielder into shadows · Allows the wielder to control what on his body turns into shadows · Allows the wielder to move in shadows · Grants the wielder rapid healing · Gives the wielder increased speed, in both shadow and solid forms · Can transform the wielder into anything (people, animals, etc.) · Has all of Kage Ookami’s previous powers Attacks- #Shadow ripple- the first thing akuma Kage Ookami touches gets ashockwave that moves in a ripple formation and createa a mini earthquake where the ripple reaches. Max distance of ripple is one hundred yards. # The Black Roar- the wielder roars, creating black shockwaves that slice through most things. The roar’s maximum distance is one hundred yards. Can be used to fire multiple roars. #Has all of Kage Ookami’s previous attacks, except they are much stronger and faster. Zanpakto Spirit: The spirit of Kage Ookami resembles a wolf with pitch-black fur, very long fangs, and black /yellow eyes. Kage Ookami represents the darkness/evil in Jave’s soul and as he releases more of Kage Ookami’s powers, he becomes influenced by the evil. Thus, making Jave not only more powerful, but also progressively eviler. This can be monitored by Fanglance’s canine teeth, the bigger the more evil. Specialties: · Master of flash-step · Master Swordsman · Master of hand-to-hand combat · Is extremely fast · Is very agile · Good with persuasion · Medicine · Has a personal technique where he jumps very high and with Kage Ookami comes spinning down like an angled tornado, called the Fang Tornado(can be used in any state: Sealed, Shikai, Bankai) Fighting style: Fights in a fast straight to the kill way. He fights using his speed, agility, hand-to-hand, and swords skills in supreme grace to fight somewhat like a stealth op. But sometimes he fights in an aggressive way that beats at his opponents’ torsos.